


Who'd Have Guessed? A Family Story

by bgoldfish



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/pseuds/bgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute family things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Have Guessed? A Family Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_wiederkehr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/gifts).



Laughter echoed around the valley, earning smiles from those who heard the cheerful sounds. Lord and Lady gave chase to their precious children. Twins. Troublesom children who even then gave delight to all who met them. Save, perhaps, Lindir and Orestor.

The four vanished from sight, the little elflings not all that far ahead of their esteemed parents. Moreso simply because Elrond and Celebrian _wanted_ to let them have that headstart. An outing, even if it began as a chase. The best kind of distraction, right?

A shared glance between the older pair hand them split apart to avoid an 'obstacle' that their twins had simply slithered under, and their strides lengthened to catch up. Dignified? Graceful? Never sullied?

Ha!

As one, Elrond and Celebrian leaped and swooped up a twin each, deft fingers tickling to earn more laughter, bright laughs matching. Elrond swung Elrohir around, holding him close as mirth lit grey eyes. No matter how the little ones squirmed, their parents didn't just let them back down.

Oh no.

The nearest waterfall was near, and, side by side, the Lord and Lady of Imladris walked, children in arms, to the water's edge. Seeing and knowing _exactly_ what their parents had in store, the boys shrieked with a mix of delight and mock complaint, falling on nothing but deaf ears.

Sure enough, moments pass before Elrond and Celebrian toss their boys in.

Only...Elrond hadn't expected Celebrian herself to step behind him and push _him_ in as well. A quick hand behind him grabbed onto her though as he twisted, and tugged her to him as he fell back.

Who would have known elves like them could be so silly?


End file.
